The Doctor's Nightmare
by Altra Palantir
Summary: Beverly Crusher is faced with a choice that no doctor, or person, should ever have to make


Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own these characters, or anything you recognize in this story. I just borrow these characters from time to time, whenever something pops into my head. I don't know why l like writing angsty stories, but when I get in that kind of pensive mood, it's the only type of thing I can write.  
  
The Doctor's Nightmare  
  
"Troi to Crusher, Emergency beam-up, we have injured down here!" Beverly heard her best friend exclaim. "Get those bio-beds ready!" she snapped, on edge. She hoped, desperately, vainly, that it was no one she knew. She knew who was on the away mission, Data, Will, Deanna, Jean-Luc, Wesley and an Ensign she didn't know. She didn't wish the boy any harm. He was probably no more than a year older than her son, and this was his first away mission. If fate would let her have her way, she would be out of a job. All of her hopes vanished when the three figures materialized in front of her. Deanna, with a bruise on her cheek, and a large gash on her arm, and two figures, so burned and bruised she couldn't quite tell who they were as her staff lifted them onto the bio-beds. Her confusion only lasted a few moments, though, as one of them cried out. "Mom!" Wesley moaned, as much from terror as pain. Beverly rushed to his side, giving orders as soon as she thought of what to do. Just then, Will and Data rushed in, having materialized in the transporter room a few seconds later. Beverly's heart stopped. She looked over at the other bio- bed, and saw Jean-Luc in the same condition as her son. She froze, and stepped back, unable to think, or even move. Instantly she knew, there was no way she could treat both, their injuries were too extensive. She was going to have to let one of the two people she loved most die. Deanna had never seen her friend as white as she went when Will ran into the room. The flood of emotions was so high that she had to shield herself, she couldn't handle it. She felt his arm curl protectively around her waist. They were both totally useless; all they could do is watch their friends fight for their lives. "Doctor?" Nurse Ogawa asked, "Doctor, which one?" Beverly still couldn't speak. Tears welling up in her eyes, she stepped back shaking her head, fighting not to collapse. No, no, no.... It was all she could think. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. She wanted to curl up and die, Jack all over again, only this time. Who would be there to help her pick up the pieces? No, she couldn't. "No." she managed to murmur, she couldn't do it. Nurse Ogawa understood. She turned around to make the decision herself, and Beverly collapsed. In the next instant a chillingly monotone duet rose from two bio- beds.  
  
  
  
Beverly woke with a start. She couldn't breathe, couldn't remember where she was. She took a deep breath. My quarters, I'm in my quarters, it was all just a dream. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She stood, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep that night. She picked up her jacket, thrown carelessly over a chair, and put it on over her pajamas. She slid her slippers on and tiptoed to Wesley's room. He wasn't there. Frantically, she tried to think of something, anything. Finally she just left her quarters and went to Ten Forward. She hoped Guinan would be there. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! The corridors were nearly empty at this time of night, with only the gamma shift crew awake, and the majority of them at their posts. Ten Forward was dark, but not deserted. Guinan was not there, but there were two others, talking quietly, near a window. They didn't notice her approach.  
  
Wesley shrugged, and turned to look at the passing stars. The Captain did the same. It was a comfortable silence, only marred by the footsteps of someone behind them. "Couldn't sleep either?" The Captain asked, turning around. "Bad dream." Beverly replied. "Me too," Wesley admitted. "I was wondering where you went." Beverly replied evenly, not letting herself show her relief. It was only a dream, she thought, stepping between the two of them. Somehow, it made her feel better, just standing there with them, staring out at the stars. 


End file.
